While You Were Away (John Smith 10)
Story The Proto-TRUK lands in John’s driveway, it shifting into truck mode. John gets out, stretching his legs. John: Ah! Earth! I missed solid land! Elektra: Tsk. Why are you acting so sentimental? You go on time and space travel all the time. John: I’ve been homesick. I guess with a Hunter’s life, you don’t have a strong sense of home. Elektra gives him an evil glare, as the two head inside. John’s mom and dad are there, his mom cooking while his dad was sitting on the couch. Dad: Hey, son. Enjoy your trip? John: Yeah. Sorry about not telling you in advance. Again. Mom: It’s fine. As long as you’re back in time for dinner. (The timer beeps.) Speak of the devil. Dinner’s ready! Wash up! The group sits down at the table, as Mom serves the food, trays of what appears to be slop. Elektra: Uh, I’m sorry to ask, but what is this? Mom: Sloppy Joe’s! I saw this recipe for them on TV. John: (Suspiciously) Where on TV? Mom: From the cooking channel. I always watch it during the day. John stands up, face stern. Elektra was confused, but reacts the same. John: You don’t watch the cooking channel. You watch your soap operas. So I’ll say this once. Who are you? John’s dad stands. Dad: Don’t address your mother with that tone. John: Oh, I’m talking to both of you. Dad swings a fist at John, who ducks, spin kicking and knocking Dad away with a burst of air. Mom: It’s him! It’s actually him! Mom picks up the plate of slop, throwing it. Elektra blasts it out of the air with the Proto-Tool, as Mom lunges across the table at her. Elektra rolls and kicks her overhead, landing on the couch. Dad stands, as he charges forward, his body breaking into sludge. He tackles John, encompassing his body to the wall. Elektra tries to pull him off, when Mom stretches a sludge arm, pulling her away. Elektra tries to get up, but Mom Sludge grabs her legs, holding her upside down. Mom Sludge: We have to dispose of them now! Before it’s found out! Dad Sludge starts to boil, as Heatblast pushes his way out, Dad Sludge hardening. Heatblast blasts him with fire, completely hardening him. Mom Sludge drops Elektra and tries to run, Heatblast flying after her. He tackles Mom Sludge, and blasts her with fire, hardening her. He’s panting heavily, as Elektra joins him. Heatblast: The Sludges again. I’m really getting tired of not being able to tell a Sludge from others. Elektra: What value do they have of kidnapping your parents? Leverage? Heatblast: No. They thought we were one of them. Whatever’s going on, (The two look up, seeing several neighbors approaching, with serious faces.) It’s a city phenomenon. The neighbors turn into Sludges, as they stretch mallet fists at them. Heatblast takes to the air, Elektra jumping and landing on the roof, morphing the Proto-Tool into a bow. She fires energy arrows, holding off the Sludges. One jumps towards her, when Heatblast punches it away. He lands, superheating the ground, the heat causing the Sludges to melt slightly. He stomps the ground, creating a fire explosion, launching the Sludges back. Heatblast: Breath. Heatblast breaths, the flame on his head growing in size. The area starts to heat up, the Sludges melting. Then, Heatblast is hit by a stream of water, putting his flames out. He gets up, seeing Marius had broken a fire hydrant, redirecting the water at him. Heatblast: You! Marius: Ah, how convenient that our paths have crossed again. This time, I can finish you tout de sweet. Heatblast: Dream on. Heatblast shifts to Water Hazard, firing a blast of water. Marius dodges, as the other Sludges charge in, having reformed. They dog pile onto Water Hazard, but he blasts out, using the water to propel himself upwards. He lands on the roof, creating a sphere of water, extending water whips from it. The Sludges back off, but still try to approach. Water Hazard: There must be dozens of them! Elektra: Any bright ideas? Water Hazard: This battle is pointless. We have to find out what’s going on! Hervé: John! (Water Hazard and Elektra turn, seeing Hervé waving.) Hurry! The Sludges see him, as they approach. Water Hazard and Elektra land in front of him, Water Hazard releasing steam from his hand, enveloping them. The Sludges go through it, but they are gone. Marius: Find them! Now! End Scene Hervé leads John and Elektra to an abandoned building, across the street to the entrance into the Undertown area. John: Alright, Hervé. What’s going on? Hervé: While you were away, the Sludge Puppies initiated a plan to take over Bellwood. They kidnapped all the citizens and stored them in pods underground. There plan was to catch you off guard and capture you. Elektra: More likely to kill him. How did you escape? Hervé: (Nervously) Because, I, uh, am different. They didn’t want me. John: You’re one of them, aren’t you? Hervé sighs, as he morphs into a humanoid sludge form. He expresses shame, as he turns back to human form. Hervé: I was assigned here to keep an eye on you. To watch your movements. So when the time was right, more specifically when you left the planet, we could execute our plan. Elektra: But you’re now against the plan. Why? Hervé: I, uh, found I had a change of heart. John: Julie. Hervé: I kept telling myself that it would be alright, that she would not be harmed. But she’s been stowed away like the rest of them. Please, you must save Julie. Elektra: Ugh. This is why the Hunters abandon love. Because it interferes with our duties. John: Hush. Why don’t you save her? Hervé: I am a Sludge. She will not accept me, especially after what we have done. John: They have done. Julie doesn’t care about that. To her, it’s your actions that speak, and if you help us fight the invasion, then she’ll see the hero Hervé, not the villain. Hervé: Ah, thank you. I needed to hear that. Now, what’s the plan? End Scene Elektra and Hervé sneak into the underground, arriving in the large room, with capsules littering the room. They quietly advance through the room, searching for Julie. Hervé: Come on, Julie. Where are you? Ah! Hervé finds the pod that she’s in, and opens it, her falling out. He catches her, as she wakes up. Julie: (Weakly) Hervé? (She stands up, regaining composure.) You saved me? But John, Hervé: Is on the surface, creating a distraction. We have to free everyone. Julie: Did he free you already? Or did you escape, or Hervé: Julie. Whatever happens, know that I did what I did to protect you. Julie: What are you talking about? Hervé sighs, when a sludge mace stretches towards them. Hervé takes it, his sludge body breaking apart and reforming. Julie: You’re one of them?! Hervé: Not anymore. Ship: Ship, ship! Ship comes out of the pod, morphing around Julie, forming her battle suit. The two charge together, at the Sludgepuppy. John is sliding across the ground on the surface, a speck in a sea of Sludgepuppies. They all attack, stretching fists, mallets and maces, expanding their bodies over him. John skates to dodge, swinging his arms. He sludge bends, merging water and earth bending, manipulating the Sludges out of his way. He slams them together, creating a large blob of Sludge. He continues to merge them together, until there’s a house sized blob. John then turns into NRG, grabbing onto the blob. NRG: Lights out! NRG superheats his hands, the Sludges hardening instantly. The entire blob hardens, as the blob falls over. Elektra appears, ready for battle. She is disappointed to see the battle was over. Elektra: I told you to save some for me! NRG: You were supposed to be driving them out of the caves. Elektra: Hervé and Julie have it handled. They make a good team. NRG: (Jealously) Oh, really? Elektra: Why didn’t you ever let Julie fight with you? NRG: I, (NRG reverts.) John: Wanted her safe. And the only way I knew that was to keep her out of the fight. Elektra: Such a man response. The ground breaks, as several Sludges take off running, Julie and Hervé chasing. Julie: Yeah! You better run! (Ship comes off Julie, barking at the Sludges.) Ship: Ship! Ship! Hervé: That was marvelous, dear! Incredible battle! Julie: Thanks. The two walk away, walking hands. Elektra sees the concern on John’s face. Elektra: What are you thinking? That that was you holding her hand? John: A bit. But I am glad that he makes her happy. Now, we have to get everyone out of the caves. After that, we have to set up a meeting with the Sludgepuppy leader. This has gone on long enough. Characters *John Smith *Elektra *Hervé *Julie Yamamoto *Ship Villains *Sludgepuppies **Marius **Mom Sludge **Dad Sludge Aliens *Heatblast (first re-appearance) *Water Hazard *NRG Trivia *This episode is based on While You Were Away and Permanent Retirement. *Hervé is revealed to be a Sludge Puppy. **This fits with the overall "French" theme of the Sludges. **He fights with John and Julie. *John decides it's time to meet with the leader of the Sludges. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Sludge Puppy War